Some Things Never Change
by arianna05
Summary: Johnny Tran returns to wreak havoc on yet another family. A little different than most FATF fanfics. Give it a try. Please rr. Constructive criticisms wanted and welcome.
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Hiya there," had been the first words he'd spoken to anyone all night.

"Hiya back," she'd replied.

They had talked all night, finding out things about one another. He was from Boston; she from San Antonio; yet both seemed to end up in Denver somehow.

They'd met at a party a friend's brother had thrown one night after the races and immediately had hit it off. There was just something so totally magnetic about him. She didn't know what it was then, and now she couldn't believe that it even had.

* * *

Here they were, two years later, him holding her hostage for no other reason than to torture her. She didn't know how long she'd been wherever it was she was, but she knew she couldn't take too much more.

"So, tell me, Lise…is this what you imagined your last days to be like? Here, in an abandoned warehouse, broken arm, battered and bruised face, broken ribs, trying to draw those last breaths? Is this what you imagined it to be?"

He got in her face, inches from her nose. He grabbed her chin in his hand and kissed her on the lips, hard.

"Is it everything you wanted it to be?" he snickered.

"Go to hell, asshole," she retorted.

"You know what? I'm sick of your bullshit. Your act of 'oh I'm so special, someone's gonna come save me'. Guess what, princess. Ain't no one here to save your sorry ass. You know why? Cause no one gives a damn."

No sooner had he said that then gunshots could be heard throughout the warehouse.

She raised her head high enough so that she could see his men dropping like flies.

Expecting him to run for cover, she was thoroughly surprised when she noticed he hadn't. The gunfire stopped as the last body fell and she knew that it was over for him.

It wasn't until she felt cold metal to her temple that she thought differently.

"Guess what, sweetness? Your time's up. Say goodnight," he whispered evilly into her ear.

She shut her eyes, knowing there was no use fighting it.

He pulled the trigger and everything went black.


	2. The Newcomer

**Chapter One**

He roared into town on his bike, without regard for anyone else. He pulled up to a diner, turned off the bike, put down the kickstand and dismounted.

Taking off his helmet, he looked around at the scene. It was modern day Denver, complete with the coolness despite it being early June.

He smoothed his tousled light brown hair down and fixed his wind-blown jacket around him.

He looked at the diner he stood in front of, his stomach telling him he should eat.

He made his way to one of the stools in front and sat down. Grabbing a menu, he decided what sounded good and placed his order with the cute waitress.

He would wait until tonight to make his grand entrance. Tonight, there wouldn't be a person in Denver that mattered who didn't know his name.

* * *

She watched from behind the counter as this newcomer on his bike came her way. He was definitely good-looking, there was no denying that. She wondered who he was and what his story was. Someone like that doesn't just come to Denver for no reason, he came with an agenda. She just hoped that maybe she could fit into it. 

She watched as he walked towards her, sat down and grabbed a menu. A few minutes later he placed his order which she began to make. Maybe she could make small talk as he was eating. Then again, maybe he wasn't the type for small talk.

She put his burger and fries in front of him and he began to eat. She cleaned up her mess and waited for him to finish.

Her mind drifted and her line of vision shifted to his bike. It wasn't a Harley or a Chopper like most bikers in Denver rode, but rather a crotch-rocket as they were called. She'd seen a few around, mostly from the street racers her cousin hung around.

"Nice bike," she said before she knew she'd said it.

"Thanks," he looked up at her. "Designed the body m'self."

This time when she looked at it, she looked at it more closely. It was midnight black with a white tiger on the side. Looking at his helmet, she noticed it also had a tiger on it.

"Nice. So, that kinda your trademark or what?" she questioned.

He smiled inwardly, knowing it was only a matter of time.

"You could say that," he answered.

"It's unique," she admitted.

"Yeah, something like that," he nodded.

He continued eating and she returned to her inventory.

* * *

'She was nice enough', he thought to himself, watching her busy herself. 'Too quiet though. Probably wouldn't know where the action was around here.' 

He finished his meal and paid for it, thanking her for both the grub and her company. Then he jumped on his bike and left.

* * *

As soon as he left, she pulled out her cell and dialed her cousin's cell. 

"Talk to me, cuz," he answered, knowing it was her.

"He's here," she stated in a definitive tone.

"You're sure it's him?"

"Bastian, I saw the tiger, k. I know it's him. He just doesn't know what's up yet."

"He will soon enough," he answered. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Anytime," she answered.

After she hung up, she closed down the diner, jumped on her own bike, and drove home.


	3. Hidden Meanings

**Chapter Two**

Some things never changed. Like the routineness of a big city. No matter which one he was in, they were ALL the same.

Each one had their share of the rich, the poor, and the middle class. Each also had their share of the "middle class" that were really loaded. The last group usually consisted of the crowd that owned the streets at night. All he had to do was find out where the action was.

Once he arrived at the hotel where he was staying, he sat down in a chair in his room and dialed a number on his cell.

"Yo, man, what's up?" the voice on the other end answered.

"I'm here," he responded.

"Any happenings yet?"

"Naw, not yet. Will find out tonight, though."

"Yeah, well, keep me posted."

"So, what's new there?"

"Not much. Same shit, different day. You know the routine."

"Yeah, SSDD. Aight, man, lemme know what's up."

"You do the same, bro."

"Yep." He hung up.

Their conversations were always pretty nonexistent these days. Too much could be deciphered over the phone from others, therefore they were extremely careful.

He decided to catch a few z's before going to the races tonight. He stripped down to his boxers and slept on top of the covers. It wasn't like anyone would be disturbing him anyway. No one knew he was there.

* * *

She arrived at the house approximately fifteen minutes after she'd left the diner. She would've been there sooner, 'cept she ran into traffic.

Her cousin greeted her at the door after having heard her pull up.

"So, he's here," he said as she walked in, helmet in hand.

"Yeah. It was him. Tiger 'n' everything."

"You know what this means."

"Means I can't hid anymore, Bastian. Trust me, I did my research. Somethin' tells me he's gonna cause a scene tonight."

"What, you mean like the stunt your ass pulled rollin' into town?" they both smiled.

When she'd come to town, she'd shaken it up for weeks. She'd been here almost a month when the din about her finally settled.

"Maybe not as extravagant as me, but nonetheless, yeah, something along those lines," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, we'll see, k? No harm, no foul, right?"

"Right. I'm gonna go get ready for tonight, k?" It was more a statement than a question.

"'K," Bastian replied.

She headed up the stairs and into her room. Putting her helmet on her dresser, she sat down on her bed, contemplating what this truly might mean. Everything she had known, everything she'd worked for was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

Bastian sat at the kitchen table, contemplating things himself. He hoped he'd trained her well enough. This was definitely going to test her skills far beyond anything she'd ever done before. He just hoped she was ready. For if she wasn't, it would cost her her life. 


	4. Preparations

**Chapter Three**

Six hours later it was 8 o'clock. He figured he should get up and get ready.

He went into the bathroom and started the water for his shower. Taking his boxers off, he got in.

He let the water flow over his body, soaking in the warmth. He relaxed his mind and body, getting in tune for the race. He had to stay focused. There was no way he would be able to do this if he wasn't focused.

After finishing his shower, he dressed and walked outside to do a last-minute tune-up on his bike.

Once he was satisfied with everything, he looked at his watch. It read 9 o'clock. Still another hour to go before he would begin looking for the action. He decided to go into town to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile, she had just gotten out of the shower herself and was getting dressed when there was a knock on her door.

"Just a sec," she yelled, pulling her black tank top over her head. "Come in."

The door opened and one of her cousin's mechanics poked his head in.

"Hey. Just wanted to let you know we took a look at the bike for tonight. Did a little tune-up, made it a little faster. Nothin' you can't handle, though."

"Thanks, Rocky," she smiled.

"No prob. See ya in a bit."

"Yeah. See ya," she said as he closed the door.

She dried her hair out, letting it fall into ringlets on her shoulders and down her back.

She grabbed a leather jacket out of her closet, picked up her keys and helmet from her dresser and headed downstairs.

* * *

Bastian saw her as she made it to the foot of the stairs.

"You ready for this?" he questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Seeing as I don't really have a choice," she answered, walking into the kitchen where he followed her. "Rocky said he tuned the bike."

"Yeah," Bastian said. "I asked him to make sure it was good to go."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

She looked around at the kitchen, which was empty except for the two of them.

"So, we ready?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You got the thing?"

"Already in the car."

"Aight. Ready when you are, cuz."

"Let's go," he replied, gesturing for her to go first.

She stepped out of the house into the garage and he followed, closing the door behind him and locking it.


	5. Race Night

**Chapter Four**

He'd found this little Chinese restaurant in a secluded part of town to have dinner. It was nice; he ate by candlelight, alone, left to his thoughts.

After he finished his meal he looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost 10. He asked the waiter for the check, paid, then got on his bike and left.

He could see a couple of race cars driving off in one particular direction, followed by a few bikers. He decided to follow them, figuring they could probably lead him to the scene he was looking for.

Ten minutes later, they arrived in an old warehouse district where there were cars lined up as far as one could see. He smiled underneath his helmet. This was it.

He parked his bike and got off, taking off his helmet to observe the crowd. He noticed the scantily clad girls hanging over the racers and smiled. God, he missed those days.

"Hey handsome," some girl behind him wrapped her arm around his shoulder, touching his chest through his jacket.

He turned around. She was skinny, wearing a black leather mini-skirt with a blood red baby tee. Her dark hair and over-applied make-up were semi-alluring. But she would do far now.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You racing tonight?" she asked.

"You could say that."

She giggled, the little airhead type giggle, which made him think twice about screwing her later.

* * *

They had parked their cars and biked and were standing off to the side, waiting for the action to begin.

"Hey gorgeous," some guy walked up to her and began hitting on her.

She ignored him. She wasn't in the mood for games tonight.

"You givin' me the cold shoulder or something'?" he was starting to bug her.

"Hey," Rocky jumped in, coming to her rescue. "She's with me. Beat it."

The guy threw him a disgusted look, then went to go chase some skank.

"Thanks," she said appreciatively.

"No prob, doll. Some o' these assholes just need to remember who they're messin' with," he responded.

She turned her attention back to the crowd, smiling. Rocky had always been there for her. He'd always been Bastian's main mechanic, knowing everything there was to know about cars and bikes, plus helping out with things around the house. They'd always been close, she and Rocky. But it had never gone beyond friendship. Maybe it was time to…

Her eyes were scanning the crowd the while time she had been thinking. Then she saw him.

He was with Cheryl. That skank who'd fucked almost every racer in the scene was all over him. Well, if that was his cup of tea, then she'd let him drink to his doom.

* * *

He was beginning to look for an out the more this skank kept talking.

"So, can I see your bike?" Cheryl asked, tugging on his jacket.

That was when he caught her eye. He caught the smirk she gave him as she nodded to this bimbo.

"Excuse me," he said, taking Cheryl's hands off of him and walking away.

He made his way through the crowd towards her.

She had turned her back towards him, as she was talking to one of the guys next to her.

Without thinking, he grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Thanks," he whispered in her ear before he disappeared.


	6. The Kiss

**Chapter Five**

Bastian saw him grab her by the arm and kiss her. Before he could say anything, the mystery man was gone.

He could see she was stunned. She hadn't moved from the spot she'd been in when he kissed her.

Bastian reached out and grabbed her hand. She spun around, surprised when she saw it was him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue. A second ago, he was all over Cheryl. Then, this," she threw up her hands, indicating what had just happened.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she ran her hand through her hair. "I guess."

"You sure? If you're not ready for this…" he began.

"Bastian Morgan, if you for one second think that just because of what just happened that my game is thrown off…" she was getting pissed, he saw it.

"Okay, okay," he smiled, holding up his hands defensively. He'd forgotten how much it took for her to be thrown off. "I was just sayin'."

"Well, don't. I'm fine, Bastian. Never better in fact."

With that, she walked off to go mingle in the crowd.

"Seems like she's on top of her game," Rocky said.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it. I just hope she stays there," Bastian responded.

* * *

He watched the exchange between her and one of the guys she was standing next to.

He hadn't known when he headed over there that he was going to kiss her. He hadn't planned on that. He had just meant for it to look like the two of them were together to get the skank off his back.

But when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, there was just something that sparked in him. So when he didn't know how to react, he just left. And now he couldn't stop thinking about it.


	7. Victory Was Never Sweeter

**Chapter Six**

"Yo, Bastian!" one of the guys in the crowd yelled.

"Looks like you, bro," Rocky said.

"Let's rock 'n' roll," Bastian smiled.

He made his way to the front of the crowd and talked with the racers before the line-up as well as collected the fees.

Once the details were laid out, the crowd around the racers began to thin so they could make their way to the starting line.

* * *

He watched as the racers placed their fees and began to make their way to their cars.

It was either now or never. It was his night tonight. This was the night that he owned.

He watched as the first cars began to make their way to the line. He made his way to his bike to prepare.

* * *

She saw him study the racers and knew he was about to get ready himself. She walked over to Rocky and tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's time," she said and he nodded.

He walked with her through the crowd toward Bastian's car. She grabbed her helmet along the way and ran her hand along the inside. She felt the emblem inside and took a deep breath. This was her last shot. It had to go as planned.

He grabbed the jacket out of the car and walked with her over to her bike. There, she took off the plain leather jacket she was wearing and put on the one Rocky gave her.

She pulled her hair up, tucking in inside her helmet so as to be less noticeable. As she slipped her helmet on, she took another deep breath. She had to stay focused.

She got on her bike, put the key in the ignition, and was about to put the visor on her helmet down when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Rocky still there.

"Kick his ass," he said.

She smiled. He always did know the right thing to say.

"Always do."

She looked through the crowd to see him head off to where the cars were.

She put down her visor, nodded to Rocky, and made her way behind the action.

Taking the back streets, she could hear the cars as they took off. She sped up and began to feel her adrenaline pump. She was officially in her zone.

* * *

He was following the sound of the cars through the back streets of the abandoned neighborhood when he decided the time was right. He pulled a quick right and was neck-to-neck with the last car. He pressed down on the accelerator and began to pass the car. Soon enough, he was up in the lead with the first car.

That's when he saw the other biker. They came from out of nowhere, cutting in front of the lead car by inches.

"What do you have a fucking death wish?" he said under his breath.

Not to have his glory stripped from him, he sped up, passing the other biker. As long as he kept this up, everything would go as planned.

* * *

"I don't think so, boy," she said under her breath, smiling to herself.

Leaning forward on her bike, she slammed on the accelerator, speeding past him easily.

Before she knew it, the race was over. She had crossed the line meters before him.

She pulled a fast U-turn and mode her way back to the crowd. Once there, she got off her bike and was immediately surrounded by the crowd.

"Someone's gotta control these bikers," one of the racers growled.

"What's wrong, Alex? Hate getting' your ass kicked by a girl?" one of the bystanders laughed.

Bastian walked up to her and handed her her winnings.

"What the fuck is this?" another racer argued.

"She won, fair deal. She beat everyone, so she gets the money. Everyone knows the rules. You don't like it, tough. Take your ass somewhere else," Bastian explained.

"Whatever," the racer slumped off.

* * *

He was pissed. So pissed he was seeing red. When he pulled up to the crowd, he could see the other biker in the center of it. He quickly got off his bike, tore off his helmet, and pushed his way through the crowd.

He saw the other biker making their way out of the center and followed them. A few moments later, he was close enough to touch them.

* * *

She felt a hand on her wrist and spun around.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

She shook her arm free of his grasp and took off her helmet, shaking her hair free. She then turned around to see the surprise in his eyes.

"You?"

"Welcome to Denver," she said, then walked away.


	8. The Meeting

**Chapter Seven**

He stood there, stunned that it was a chick who'd out raced him. He didn't know what to say nor think. He COULDN'T think.

He looked in the direction that she had walked off in and spotted her. Then he took in the sight.

She now faced him so that he could see her well-toned body. She was wearing a pair of tight light-blue jeans and a black tank top that stopped right above her navel, which he noticed was pierced. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulder in ringlets, but he couldn't see her eyes. He couldn't for she was looking in a totally different direction than where he was standing.

A guy came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to shake his hand and that's when he saw it. Her jacket. It was different from the one she'd had on earlier.

Instantly he knew who she was. Almost like she wanted him to know.

* * *

"So, Cris, nice race," Rocky commented, smiling. 

"Always is," Bastian agreed. "Our girl never fails to deliver."

"Ain't no thing," she replied, smiling herself.

She looked back in the direction of the biker whom she'd beaten and saw his facial expression.

"Hey, you guys have fun. I gotta go do somethin'," she said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Bastian answered, following her line of vision.

She made her way through the crowd to him and smiled when she noticed he was still staring at her.

It was only when she was standing right in front of him that he looked her in the eyes.

Neither said anything, they just stood there, looking at one another.

She was unsure of how to start this conversation. What exactly was she supposed to say? What shouldn't she say? What would set him off? What would break him? And why, of all places, did he come here?

On second thought, she KNEW the answer to the last question. She just hadn't thought the time would come this soon. Hoping she was wrong, she waited for him to speak.

* * *

He stared for a moment, letting the knowledge sink in. It was her. The one he'd been told to come here to find. 

He flashed back to three years ago when his sister had given him some very important information.

"Should something ever happen to me, you are to go to Denver and find her. She doesn't know you by name, nor will you her, but you will know each other when you see the tiger. The symbol that holds everything together. Find her, let her know what happened, she will know what to do."

"Lisette, don't talk like this. Nothing's gonna happen to you," he said.

"J, don't kid yourself. You feel it just like I do, don't lie. Something's gonna go down and soon. So, just in case something does, I want my _t_'s crossed and my _i_'s dotted. Just promise me…if something does happen that you will go to Denver."

He still hadn't wanted to believe her, but knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. So, reluctantly, and against his better judgment, he had agreed.

And so, here he was…six months later…in Denver. Something had indeed happened to Lisette…she had been killed. He had had to bury the only family he had left, and now was in a place where he knew no one.

His mind returned to the present, where she was still standing in front of him.

"Yo, Cris. You goin' to the party?" some guy asked.

"I'll be there," she answered, her eyes never leaving his face.

She noticed that he had been lost in thought until a moment ago. Knowing they should talk, she made a decision.

"You got somewhere to be later?" she asked.

There was a long pause before he shook his head.

"Get on your bike and follow me."

Before he had a chance to ask any questions, she was gone. With the crowd having thinned dramatically, he could immediately pick her out.

Not having anything better to do, he decided to follow her. After all, they did need to talk.


	9. Introductions

**Chapter Eight**

Thirty minutes alter, they arrived at the house. She got off her bike, took off her helmet, and looked around for him.

For a second, when she hadn't been able to locate him, she thought he'd taken off. When she turned around, however, she saw him standing there.

"Yo, Cris! What took ya so long, girl? Get your ass in here!" Bastian yelled from the doorway.

She looked at the still nameless guy standing in front of her.

"After you," she gestured.

"Uh-huh. Ladies first," he argued.

She smiled. Such a gentleman. Time would tell.

* * *

No sooner had she stepped through the door than a round of applause could be heard.

She began getting 'congratulations' and 'great race' comments from random guests.

"Thank you all," she said above the noise. "Wish I could stay and talk, but I have something I need to do."

Bastian had emerged from the kitchen, two beers in hand, both open.

"So," he started, not having seen the mystery man behind her, "enjoying the crowd?"

She took both beers from him and, when he shot her a questioning look, turned to the mystery guy and offered him one.

"Corona?"

He nodded, then reached out and took one.

"You have company," Bastian commented.

"Yes, I do. And we need to talk. Alone," she replied, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Cris, we have…" Bastian began, but was cut off.

"Bastian, I know we have guests. Does it look like I care?" Lowering her voice, she continued. "There's a reason he's here and you know it. The only way he's gonna talk is if there aren't a lot of people around."

"Aight. But if you need something…" Bastian agreed reluctantly.

"I'll call," she nodded, then smiled.

She turned back to the mystery man, whose name she still didn't know, and gestured to the kitchen door.

"Shall we?"

"After you," was the answer.

They walked through the kitchen and out the back door onto the back porch.

Neither said a word for a few moments. It wasn't until he took out a pack of cigarettes, took one out then offered her one that either of them spoke.

"I don't know your name, but you're gonna offer me a cigarette?" she smiled.

"You think I'm gonna poison you or something?" he laughed. "Look, I didn't come to Denver to kill you."

Before he could continue, she spoke.

"Then why did you come to Denver?"

"I came to find you."

She now looked at him and took in the whole package. He had the gruff features of a rugged man with his light-brown hair and baby-blue eyes. He was broad-shouldered even though he wore a bulky leather jacket.

"You came to find me," she repeated after a few minutes.

"Yeah," he answered.

"And you knew where to find me how?"

He ran his hand through his hair, knowing the more pressing questions weren't far behind.

"My sister told me."

"Your sister. And just who are you?"

He took a deep breath before answering.

"Jagger Falcone."

"And your sister is…?" she still wasn't believing anything.

"Lise…" he began, and then everything hit her.

"Lisette? Lisette Martin is your sister?" she just about shouted.

"Was, but yes," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Was? What do you mean 'was'? Did something hap---" everything hit her like a ton of bricks. Every realization she had overwhelmed her and she began to sink to the deck. He managed to catch her milliseconds before she hit it.

Helping her to a bench on one side, he let her take her time to absorb all of this information. She and Lisette had been best friends and her death had to hit her as hard as it had hit him.

* * *

It seemed like hours before she spoke, although it was probably only about twenty minutes.

"What---" she tried hard to find her voice. "What happened to Lise?"

Jagger took a deep breath, knowing there was one final question he had to ask before answering her questions.

"I know you're HER, but before I tell you, can I get your name? Since you know mine 'n' all."

Without speaking, she nodded her head.

"Crisalyn. Crisalyn Garcia," she spoke softly, as if afraid that her voice would betray her feelings.

"I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances, Crisalyn, but---" she cut him off.

"It's Cris. No one calls me Crisalyn."

"Cris, it's nice to finally meet you. Lise told me so much about you before---" it was his voice that trailed off this time.

"It's okay. Take your time," she offered.

He recounted everything that had led up to him coming to Denver…his conversation with Lisette about Cris; Lisette meeting the strange newcomer in town; the two years after that. When he got to the part when he was telling her about seeing Lisette in the chair in the warehouse, battered and bruised, he choked up.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," she said, taking both their beers inside. She returned a few moments later with a glass of water, which she handed to him.

"Thanks," he said weakly, taking a sip as she sat back down.

She waited patiently for a few minutes while he regained his composure. Finally, it looked like he was ready and he took a deep breath. She knew this must be hard for him.

"Cris, I just…she was so helpless. I'd never seen Lise like that. So broken…her body, her spirit…I almost didn't recognize her. It all happened so fast. I had brought along some guys and we took out his men like they were nothing. But when it came to him; when I saw him standing there, holding a gun to Lise's head, I froze.

"I…" his voice broke and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't save her, Cris. I couldn't, and now she's dead because of me."

"Jagger, do NOT blame yourself for what happened to Lise. It was beyond your control. How were you supposed to know that would happen?"  
"I…" he started, but she cut him off.

"You couldn't. So, please, don't blame yourself for someone else's actions," she argued.

They sat in silence speak. Neither one wanted to speak, each for their own reason.


	10. Old Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dominic Toretto, Lance or Johnny Tran. They are property of Universal Studios and those that produced/directed/wrote The Fast and the Furious. All other characters are mine.**

**Chapter Nine**

Bastian watched the two of them from the kitchen window. He didn't know much about this guy, but obviously he was of importance to Cris.

"She can take care of herself, ya know," a familiar voice said from beside him.

He turned to see Rocky, then smiled. He knew Cris could handle herself and could fend off the assholes, but he would rather her not have to.

"I know, I'm just…" Rocky finished his thought for him.

"…worried about her, yeah, I know. So am I, bit I know she's a big girl, Bastian. There's never been a day that I've doubted Cris's ability to take care of herself."

"It's just he's new in town and I don't want her caught up in shit. That's not what she's about."

Rocky ran his hand over his bald head. He knew Cris better than he was willing to admit to Bastian.

"You don't know what's goin' on Bastian. You know Cris is smarter than that, anyway. She'll keep straight."

"I just don't know this boy, ya know? It's not like usual, when I know the men that show up here lookin' for her," Bastian argued.

Rocky put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his fears.

"She'll be okay, I promise," Rocky had to keep himself from forcing Bastian back into the living room.

They both stood there a few minutes longer before going back into the main part of the house where the party was.

* * *

Moments later, the door to the kitchen burst open and Cris flew through it, flowed closely by the mystery man.

She scanned the crowd quickly and locating whoever it was she was trying to find, she made her way through the crowd of people.

Bastian and Rocky both saw her fighting her way towards someone, but couldn't tell who it was.

All of a sudden a gasp, then a hush, fell over the crowd. Immediately there was a hole made where Cris had walked to.

Both of them pushed their way to the front of the circle now formed around Cris and the person she was looking for. Upon seeing who it was, Bastian's line of vision automatically went to Cris.

He held his breath when he saw what had caused the crowd to fall silent. Cris was pointing her Colt 45 at this guy.

"Whoa, hold the fuck up! Whatchu doin pointin' that thing at me, Garcia?" the guy asked.

"I wanna know where the fuck your cousin is right now, Lance. Or so help me God, your family will be IDing you in a body bag," she growled.

Bastian and Rocky knew they had to move, and fast.

"Aight everyone. Show's over. Nothing to see here," Bastian sprung into action, his brain working overtime.

Rocky followed his example by starting to usher people out of the house quickly.

Within ten minutes, everyone with the exception of Bastian, Rocky, Cris, Lance and this mystery guy who'd shown up, who didn't belong there was gone.

"Cris," Rocky tried to approach her, but she blew him off.

"Where the fuck if Johnny, Lance. I know you know where his punk ass is," she seethed.

"I don't…I don't know," he answered. When Cris pulled the safety, he held up his hands in defense. "Shit, Garcia, I'm fuckin' serious, chica. I don't know shit about where Johnny is."

"Thought you guys were all tight 'n' shit," Cris mocked.

* * *

He was infuriated inwardly that this loca chica had caught him off guard and was now holding him at gunpoint.

"Look, Garcia, if you want, I'll show you my fuckin' cell. You can run through the numbers if you like. I swear, I ain't got Johnny's in there."

He started to reach for his jacket pocket when he realized it was a mistake. By then, however, it was too late. When he looked back up, he saw not one, not two, but THREE guns pointed at him. The only one not holding a weapon at him was the guy in the back, behind Garcia.

Cursing inwardly, he knew he was fucked.

* * *

He watched as the guy Cris was calling Lance reached for something in his jacket pocket. Instantaneously and simultaneously, he watched as the two guys pulled their guns on him as well.

He could see it in the guy's face that he knew he was screwed. He just hoped it wouldn't actually come down to a gun being fired, for he was having enough of memories for the moment.

"Thought you Trans always stuck together. What, after the shit in LA you two don't speak? I highly doubt this," Cris taunted him.

"You don't know shit about what when down in LA, Garcia, so keep your fuckin' mouth shut," Lance growled.

"Oh, I don't, do I? I don't know that you and Johnny got your ASS handed to you by Dominic Toretto and some cop? C'mon Lance, everyone on the whole West Coast and Midwest knows it. How would word not travel here?"

"Shut the fuck up, Garcia," Lance warned her.

"Or what? I don't think your boys or your cousin are gonna show up here, 'specially if you 'don't know' where Johnny is."

No sooner had Cris finished talking shit than everyone could hear the bikes roar up to the house.

By the time everyone had a chance to react, five other people were in the house, all with guns either pointed at Cris or the two guys who were with her.

"Long time no see, Garcia," an unknown male spoke. Something about his voice, though, sounded so familiar to Jagger.

And in an instant, he knew why. For when the unknown male stepped into view, he had the most smug grin on his face.

"Go to hell, Tran," she spat back.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your ex-lover?" he sneered.

"There's a reason it's ex," she retorted.

He approached her slowly, her gun still trained on Lance with what could be seen as expert calmness. He waited to see what would happen.


	11. Let The Taunting Begin

**Chapter Ten**

Cris had known that if she caused a scene that Johnny would show up. Just because Lance said he didn't know where he was didn't mean it was true. The Trans were known for the sneaky shit they pulled.

The moment she had heard him say her name had been the moment she knew her plan was successful. She hadn't informed Jagger, however, not knowing how he would react. She didn't want to put him in the middle of this, yet somehow she had a feeling it would be impossible not to.

She kept her cool, watching Johnny's every move, knowing that if she made the wrong one, it could very well be her last.

* * *

Johnny circled her, a smug grin on his face. God it had been a long time since he'd seen Crisalyn Garcia. This, however, wasn't the same Cris he'd known in the past. This one was more cold, more calculating. This Cris knew what to expect from him. This Cris wasn't naïve like the other one, like when he had first met her. This Cris was smarter.

* * *

Jagger stood frozen where he was. Johnny Tran was once again in the same vicinity as him. The last time this had happened was when Lisette had been killed by Johnny. 

Now, here he was, about to lose the only connection to his sister he had left. He couldn't---correction, he wouldn't---let that happen.

When he saw Johnny circling Cris, he immediately tensed. This wasn't happening to him, not again.

It wasn't until Johnny laid a hand on her that he pulled his own 9mm.

"Tran, get the fuck away from her," he growled.

He watched as Johnny turned to look at him. Breathing deeply, he waited.

* * *

"Tran, get the fuck away from her," a familiar voice had growled at him. 

He slowly turned around, an evil smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lisette Martin's baby brother, coming to the rescue. Now, what would you be doing here, with the beautiful Crisalyn Garcia? Hmm, let's see," he paused as he turned to look at Cris.

She shook her head at him, telling him that whatever he was about to do was not recommended.

He approached her and stood inches from her face.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? She has a certain, um, fire in her eyes, if you will, doesn't she? It's one of her best qualities, if you ask me. It's part of what made me fall in love with her," he sneered, grabbing her chin hard and kissing her roughly on the lips.

* * *

He watched, unable to move, as Tran grabbed Cris and kissed her. He knew he had to bite his tongue to protect her, although he knew she could protect herself. 

He watched as the hand holding the Colt dropped as she swung the other, catching Johnny square in the jaw. Within seconds he had bounced back and was now holding his own Magnum 9mm to Cris's chin.

"Bad move, _bella_, bad move," Johnny taunted.

"Get your fuckin hands off her, you piece of shit," he couldn't contain his anger.

"Rocky, don't," she intervened.

"Who's this, Garcia? Your new conquest? How would he like a little show?" Johnny was enjoying taunting Cris WAY too much.

"Tran, if you lay a fucking FINGER on her, so help me God, I will kill you with my bare hands," Bastian jumped in.

"Oh, and who's this?" Johnny let her go long enough to push her back into one of his cronies, who immediately grabbed her by the arms.

Rocky watched as Johnny began to make his way towards Bastian. Knowing Bastian could take care of himself was one thing. He was more concerned about what Cris was gonna do if Tran tried to pull some shit on Bastian.

* * *

He breathed in deeply as he kept a steady eye on Tran and an even steadier hand on his weapon. He could defend himself, no problem, he just wanted this _culo_ to leave Cris alone. 

"That your girl, amigo? She's beautiful, ain't she? Good in bed, too," he snickered.

Bastian was about ready to choke the shit out of this prick.

"She's my fuckin cousin, you ass!" he snapped, throwing himself at Johnny.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tran shook his head and pointed to Cris, whose arm was now twisted behind her back with pain written all over her face.

Bastian looked at Cris, who shook her head through the tears forming in her eyes. He also noted the semi-automatic that was pressed into her side.

"Let her fuckin' go, _pendejo_," he seethed.

"Tsk, tsk, Morgan. Have you learned nothing from Cris over the years," Johnny said smugly.

"You asshole. You fucking KNEW she was my cousin, you bastard."

Rocky had now jumped in to keep him from going after Johnny.

"Bastian, man, cool it. He won't hesitate to hurt Cris and you know this, bro. You wouldn't forgive yourself if something happened to her, you and I both know it," Rocky tried to reason.

"Listen to the man, Morgan. He's smart," Johnny taunted.

He watched as Tran walked over to Lance and tapped him on the back.

"Let's roll," he stated calmly.

One by one, until only Johnny and the man holding Cris were left, the others left the house.

* * *

Johnny looked around, smugly. He had done what he came here to do. Little Miss Garcia had needed to be taught a lesson. Somehow, looking at her face, he thought she got it. 

He nodded to the guy holding her now and he left. Being that he was only steps away from her, she didn't move.

He stood behind her, then dropped his head. He kissed her earlobe, then nibbled on it before biting it. He felt her tense, yet she didn't cry out. He felt a warm sense of triumph over her, much like he had in the past.

"Try to fuck with me again, _bella_, and I'll make your life a living hell," he whispered so only she could hear him before digging what nails he had into her lower neck. Again, she tensed, but no sound escaped her luscious lips.

With that, he walked out of the house, leaving the door wide open. He knew some day soon he would be back. He knew Crisalyn Garcia well enough to know that she would make sure of it.


	12. Falling Apart

**Chapter Eleven**

No one moved for a few minutes after Johnny Tran had walked out. No one knew what to do, what to say, nothing. All of them were still reeling from the events that had happened over the past few, from what it felt like anyway, hours. In all actuality, it had only been an hour.

* * *

Cris was the first one to move and to everyone else she seemed nothing less than a bolt of lightening. She moved so fast no one had time to react. 

She started throwing beer bottles, empty or not, around the room, the glass shattering upon impact. She rushed out of the room and into the kitchen where she started doing the same thing.

She couldn't stop it. Everything she had worked so hard for, all the work she'd done to get over the past, was flooding over her again and this time she was helpless.

'No good to anyone', she kept thinking. 'Weak. Just like you were before.'

She heard scrambling in the living room and knew the guys would be in the kitchen soon enough.

She stood facing the stove, both hands on the counter, staring at her Colt 45. She hadn't even realized she'd still had it when she walked into the kitchen.

It seemed like an eternity before she turned around to find Rocky staring at her. Or maybe he was staring at the mess she'd made; she couldn't determine which.

"Cris," he hesitated before continuing, "you okay?"

"Rocky, don't," she held up a hand to stop him.

"Cris, don't shut me out. Talk to me," he took a step forwards and bumped into the table. When he looked up, he was again staring at the Colt 45, only this time it was pointed at him.

"Rico Sanchez, if you take one more step, I will fire this gun. Now, leave me the fuck alone," she never used his real name unless she was pissed.

The side door to the kitchen swung open and Bastian walked in. Cris immediately dropped the arm holding the Colt at Rocky and walked out.

Bastian looked at Rocky with a questioning look.

"Did I just miss something?" he asked.

Rocky shook his head, but not in response to Bastian's question.

"She's reverting back, bro. Johnny really shook her up."

Bastian sighed.

"If she goes back to it, I'll kick her ass m'self."

* * *

Cris rushed up to her room, locking the door behind her. 

She dug through her sock drawer, looking for something. She located them quickly although it had been years since she'd needed them.

She opened the bottle, took out two, popped them in her mouth, then went into the bathroom adjoining her room, grabbed a cup of water, and took a swig.

After taking another swig, she dumped the rest down the sink, placed the cup on the counter and leaned against the wall.

After a few moments, she walked back into her room, closed the bottle, put it back in her sock drawer, closed it, and laid on the bed.

"Crisalyn Elaine Garcia, get your ass out here now!" Bastian yelled as he banged on the door.

"Bastian, leave me alone," she moaned, the bright light hitting her eyes.

"Crisalyn, open this door. NOW."

She groaned as she got out of bed and walked over to the door. The meds hadn't kicked in yet, so she was fine. Unlocking the door, she cracked it open and stood there.

"What?" she questioned.

"You using again?" he demanded.

"What! Are you fucking insane?" she screamed.

"No, I'm not insane. But I am worried. Johnny Tran just walked back into your life and when I just walked into the kitchen, you had your GUN pointed at Rocky. Now, what the fuck's going on?"  
"Nothing, Bastian, nothing is going on, Jesus Christ!" she was frustrated. "Why do you always assume that I've gone back to using when something upsets me? Do you WANT me to start using again? 'Cause you seem to be pushing pretty damn hard!"

"Cris, he's just worried," Rocky said over the silence.

Both she and Bastian looked at him with surprise. Then she looked past Rocky to see Jagger.

"Shit!" she yelled.

"Cris, talk to us," Bastian argued.

"Bastian, I don't wanna talk, I don't wanna think, I don't wanna do anything! I just had that, that _pendejo's_ hands on me. God, Bastian, do you know how that feels? It makes my fucking skin crawl!" the more she thought about it, the more disgusted she felt.

"I can help, we can help, Cris. But you can't shut us out," Bastian tried.

"Sorry, right now, I just want to be left alone," she answered.

"Afraid I can't do that," Jagger spoke up this time.

"Oh, now you wanna speak? Now, after all the shit that went down, NOW you wanna talk? No wonder Lisette died," she scoffed.

Neither Bastian nor Rocky were able to hold him back as he fought to get to Cris. Once there, he raised his hand to hit her upon instinct, but she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Now focus that energy into getting Johnny Tran back," she said under her breath so only he could hear.

Then she kissed him. She didn't know where it came from, it just happened.

When she realized what she'd done, she grabbed her keys and pushed past Bastian and Rocky, then began to make her way downstairs.

About halfway down, the meds kicked in. she grabbed the banister for support, but it was too late, she fell.


	13. Problems

**Chapter Twelve**

Bastian, Rocky, and Jagger all watched as she fell. No one could move for they were all paralyzed where they stood.

Bastian was the first to move. Rocky kicked into gear immediately afterward. Jagger couldn't do anything…he didn't know what TO do.

"Cris. Cris, hun, talk to me. Cris, you okay? Cris, wake up," Bastian called as he rushed downstairs.

Rocky immediately jumped on the phone.

"Yes, I need to speak to Ava Mercer, it's an emergency."

While Rocky was on hold, he rushed downstairs to Bastian and Cris.

"Cris, Cris wake up," Bastian was still trying to get her to stir.

"Hey, you!" Rocky yelled upstairs to Jagger.

"Go to the kitchen and get some ice," he pointed.

Jagger stood frozen for a single moment more before his legs permitted him to move.

Rushing to the kitchen, he grabbed a hand towel that he saw on the counter and opened the freezer. Grabbing a handful or so ice, he put it in the hand towel and rushed back to the hallway.

He handed it to Bastian, who placed it on Cris's head, which he now cradled in his lap.

"Yeah, Ava, it's me," he heard Rocky say. He wasn't sure what happened next, for it was all a blur.

* * *

"Ava Mercer," the voice came over the phone. 

"Yeah, Ava, it's me," he answered.

"Rocky, what's up?" she could always tell when something was wrong.

"It's Cris. She fell," he replied.

"Fell? Fell where, how?" she asked.

"She fell downstairs. No broken bones that I can tell, probably just a concussion, but she hasn't woken up."

"Bring her in."

"We're going to. I just wanted to give you a heads up, I only want you taking care of her when we get there."

"I'll arrange it. What's your ETA?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes tops," was his response.

"I'll be here."

He hung up the phone, then tapped Bastian on the shoulder.

"C'mon bro, Ava's gonna take care of her, but we gotta get her there."

Bastian nodded.

He looked at Jagger while digging through his pocket.

"Yo, man," he said, tossing Jagger the keys. "Go get the car door open, will ya?"

Jagger nodded. As he walked out the door, he turned back to Rocky.

"Hey, which car?"

"The Trail Blazer," was the answer.

A few minutes later they had gotten Cris in the back seat stretched out with Bastian staying with her, Rocky driving, and Jagger in the passenger seat.

"Just so we all have names, let's get this out there. Name's Rocky, I know you know Cris, and the guy back there with her is her cousin, Bastian. And you are?"

"Name's Jagger," the mystery man was no longer a mystery.

"You got a last name, Jagger?" Rocky asked.

"Falcone."

"Wait a sec," Bastian spoke from the back seat. "You're Lisette Martin's brother?"

"Half-brother, but yeah."

"So that's what you're doing here," Bastian said to himself, but all could hear.

"Yeah. Listen, I don't know what Cris is going through right now, but I want you guys to know I'm here to help," Jagger offered.

"Thanks," Rocky said appreciatively.

A few minutes of silence went by before they pulled in front of the hospital emergency room. Rocky saw Ava throw down her cigarette butt and rush over to the SUV.

"She still unconscious?" she asked Bastian.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Let's get her inside," she said as she waved over a couple paramedics who had a stretcher.

Bastian, Rocky and Jagger all stood off to the side after getting Cris out of the SUV to let Ava and her team do what they do.

Following them inside, they were in awe as to how fast they moved. Ava definitely was the right person to call.


	14. Thoughts and Fears

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What do we have?" a doctor rushed out from the automatic doors leading to the actual emergency room.

"Twenty-eight year old female fell down the stairs at home. No obvious broken bones, no breathing difficulties, remains unconscious," Ava rattled off.

"Let's get her in Exam One," the doctor said.

"Exam One's occupied, sir," another orderly said.

"Then get the patient out. Put them in one of the cubicles. He wants her in Exam One," Ava argued.

"Sure," the response came back.

Rocky mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Ava who just nodded.

He led Bastian over to a couple of empty chairs in the waiting room where Bastian sat. Jagger wasn't far behind and he did the same.

"She's gonna be fine, bro," Rocky said encouragingly.

"I just don't know what happened," Bastian said, shaking his head.

"I think maybe she---" Jagger started, but seeing the look in Rocky's eyes, stopped.

"I'm sure she just lost her balance, B, she'll be fine. Ava will take good care of her," Rocky reassured him.

Bastian and Jagger sat while Rocky stood in silence as they waited for news.

* * *

"Mercer, I need you to draw some labs on the patient in Exam One," the doctor said.

"I'm on it. Just the general?" she asked.

"Yes and let me know if or when she regains consciousness."

"Yes sir."

She walked over to the room Cris was in and knocked on the door, not knowing if she had regained consciousness. Opening it, she sighed, seeing that Cris was still out.

Closing the door behind her, she pulled up the stool next to the bed and sat there a minute.

"God, Cris, what did you do?" she whispered to herself.

She heard a slight moan, then studied Cris's face. She seemed to be rousing for there were signs of pain on her face.

"Cris?" she tried. "Cris, can you hear me?"

"My God, did I just get hit by a train?" Cris groaned.

Ava smiled. This was definitely the Cris she knew.

"No, doll, you just had a nasty fall. We're gonna get some blood from you just to make sure everything's okay," Ava explained.

"Where…where am I?" Cris didn't seem to recognize her surroundings.

"Cris, you're in the hospital. Rocky and Bastian brought you in."

"What about…what about Jagger? Where's…where's Jagger?" she asked.

"Who?" Ava was confused.

"Can I see my cousin?" Cris asked.

"As soon as I draw your blood and the doctor sees you, yes, I will send him back," Ava answered.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's get this blood drawn."

Five minutes later, Ava was done and she left the room, leaving Cris to her thoughts.

"Dr. Adams," Ava started. "Miss Garcia is awake."

"Thank you, Mercer. You can bring her family back. I'll be in to examine her in a second."

"Yes sir." Ava answered.

With that, she made her way out to the waiting room to tell the guys the good news.

* * *

Bastian was still sitting with Jagger and Rocky was on the phone when Ava walked out.

Rocky saw her first and motioned for her to join him.

"Hey, what's the word?" he asked.

"She's awake," Ava began, then, seeing Rocky's raised eyebrows, she couldn't help herself. "What?"

He gestured for her to walk with him.

"What's going on, Rocky? Something you need to tell me?"

Rocky sighed.

"Did you draw blood?" he asked.

"Always do."

"I need you to do me a favor. Under the radar, so to speak."

"What's up," she was sympathetic.

"I need you to see if she has Morphine in her system," he said, running his hand over his bald head as he often did when he was upset.

"What? Cris?" she was shocked.

"I think she might be using again. Do NOT say anything to Bastian or Cris, though. If you could just do this for me, it'd be great. I'd owe you big time."

"Aight," she said, shaking her head. "What happens if you find out she is?"

Rocky sighed again.

"I haven't gotten that far," he admitted.

"Well, if it comes to it, if you need help, you know all you have to do is ask," Ava offered.

"Thanks."

"She awake?" Bastian had located them and joined them.

"Yes, yeah, she's awake. And Dr. Adams has said that you may come back and see her," Ava answered.

"Great, so can we go?" Bastian was eager to go see Cris.

"Sure, I'll walk you back," turning to Rocky, she added, "and I'll do that thing you asked."

"Thanks again," he replied.

"What thing?" Bastian asked.

"Oh, Rocky just asked me to make sure Cris got extra special attention, that's all," Ava covered.

"Oh, Ava, I know you'll take good care of Cris regardless. Shall we?" Bastian gestured.

"Most definitely. I know she'll be glad to see you."

Rocky watched as Bastian followed Ava back into the emergency room to where Cris was.

Once he was alone again, he started thinking. He hoped in his heart that Cris wasn't using again. But those actions, the reaction she'd had to Johnny being in the house, he couldn't shake them.

"God, Cris, tell me you're not. Bastian couldn't take it if you were," he said to himself under his breath.

* * *

Cris was sitting up in bed when Ava and Bastian entered the room.

"You look better," Ava commented.

"Thanks," Cris replied.

"How do you FEEL?" Bastian asked, putting emphasis on the last word.

"I feel like I've just been hit by a Mac truck, but other than that, I feel fine," she smiled.

"Hey, Ava, could you, um, give us a sec?" Bastian asked.

Ava was quick to pick up on the look Bastian was giving her. So was Cris, unfortunately.

"Sure," Ava answered.

Closing the door behind her, Bastian turned back to Cris.

"What now, Bastian?" she asked, not wanting to get into this right now.

"I just want you to talk to me, Cris. I just want to know what's going on."

"Nothing is going on, Bastian. Nothing ever was going on. Not until…" he cut her off.

"Not until Jagger showed up. Shit, Cris, the boy's only been in town less than 24 hours and already you're in the hospital because of him," Bastian argued.

"Whoa. Hold it. First off, THIS," she gestured to the hospital room she was in, "is not his fault. Secondly, the shit that went down at the house, was not caused by him. In fact, none of this shit is because of him," she retorted.

"Oh really? So you mean you DIDN'T pull your gun on Lance, which brought Johnny around, because of Jagger? And all the shit that put you in here wasn't because of Johnny? I'd say your definition of 'not his fault' needs to be revised," Bastian argued.

"Fine, whatever, do we have to do this now? Here? Can this wait 'till we get home?" she was starting to get a headache.

"No, damnit, this CANNOT wait. What's with you all of s sudden, Cris? It's like you've turned into this completely different person since Jagger came to town."

"Jagger, Jagger, Jagger. Blame it all on him, right?" Cris started to get out of bed. She wasn't going to listen to this.

"Cris, stop, you're not going to get better if you try to leave."

"Oh, so now you're worried?" she threw her hands up in the air. "NOW, now that I'm trying to leave; now that I'm not trying to hear the BULLSHIT you're telling me, now you want to be concerned. Well guess what, Bastian Morgan, you can go to hell."

She had gotten dressed as she was yelling and had no sooner put her hand on the doorknob than she collapsed again. Bastian managed to catch her inches before her head would've hit the linoleum floor.

Ava rushed in the door. Seeing Bastian holding Cris, she quickly grabbed Cris's feet and helped him get her back on the gurney.

"What the hell happened?" she practically yelled.

"We were talking," Ava raised her eyebrows, "okay, yelling. She was getting upset and got dressed and was going to leave when she collapsed, AGAIN."

"Bastian!" she yelled at him.

"What? I needed answers," he replied.

"Out! Now! The last thing Cris needs right now is to be upset. And if that's what you're gonna do, then you need to leave," Ava explained.

Just then Dr. Adams entered Cris's room. Seeing Cris unconscious once again, he looked at Bastian.

"Sir, I need you to leave. My patient needs to remain calm, and, according to the patient next door, that is the last thing she was a moment ago. So, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave," Dr. Adams repeated.

"With all due respect, Doc, this is my only family that I have, so if you don't mind…" Bastian started, but Dr. Adams cut him off.

"Son, I DO mind. If you don't want any permanent damage done to your only family member, then you will leave and let me do what it is I need to do to fix her," Dr. Adams stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

Ava had stepped out a few moments into the exchange between Dr. Adams and Bastian. She immediately went out to get Rocky.

Seeing him, she walked over to where he stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Rocky, you need to come back here, now," he could hear the urgency in her voice.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"I need you to get Bastian out of there," Ava said quickly.

"Why? What aren't you telling me, Ava?"

She sighed, knowing Rocky knew her too well. He could always tell when she was hiding something. It came from the fact that they had a romantic past. Sometimes she hated it.

"Cris is unconscious again. I let Bastian in there to talk to her, to see her, and they got into an argument. She went to leave and with her heightened stress level, she fell unconscious again," Ava shook her head.

"All right. I'll get him outta there," Rocky agreed.

They both walked to the back to Cris's room. Once there, they could both see the argument between Dr. Adams and Bastian.

"I'm not going to leave my cousin. She needs me."

"What she needs, young man, is to recover from her injuries. And with you arguing with her, that does not help. So, if you don't go willingly, I WILL have security escort you out," Dr. Adams replied.

"Bastian, bro, let the doctor do what he does. Ava's here, she won't let anything happen to Cris. But right now, man, it might just be best to let Cris recover," Rocky agreed.

"I'll go. But only because I prefer going on my own compared to going in cuffs or with an escort," Bastian conceded.

Ava mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Rocky when Bastian wasn't looking. He nodded before walking out behind Bastian.

* * *

Once outside Cris's room, Rocky looked at Bastian.

"What the fuck are you thinkin', bro?"  
"Can we wait until we get to the waiting room at least?" Bastian asked.

Rocky remained silent until they walked to the other side of the automatic doors.

"So now you wanna explain yourself?" Rocky was slowly stewing.

"Why does it matter?" Bastian retorted.

"Why does it…what? How the hell can you ask me that question. You know I care about Cris just as much as you. What the fuck's going on, Bastian?"

"Where's Jagger?" Bastian tried to change the subject.

"Don't pull that 'change the subject' bullshit on me right now, aight?" Rocky retorted.

Bastian spotted Jagger standing outside and began to walk in that direction.

"Bastian, where…? What the fuck?" Rocky walked after him.

He caught up to Bastian as he approached Jagger, who was smoking.

"Hey, man, you got an extra?" Bastian asked.

"You don't smoke," Rocky commented.

"Rocky, do me a favor and fuck off, okay? I don't need your shit right now," Bastian retorted.

"Fuck off? Your fucking cousin is once again unconscious because of your ass, and you act like not a damn thing's goin on. You don't smoke, yet you asked Jagger here for a cigarette. You won't talk, but you wann pick a fight? And with me, of all people, someone as close to you as a fucking brother? What the fuck?" Rocky was both pissed and confused.

"You know what I think? I think everyone here need to get off my fucking case! You, Ava, that damn doctor," Bastian rattled off on his fingers. "Plus, Cris is fuckin' pissed at me for God only knows what reason. Then she starts to leave and passes out again in my fucking arms practically. So excuse me if I need something to calm my damn nerves, and the only thing I can find is a GODDAMN CIGARETTE!" Bastian yelled.

"You know what you need to fucking do? You need to calm your ass down! 'Cause Cris ain't gonna get better on her own, bro. She's gonna need some help, some family support. And you're the only one that can give it to her. 'Cause you're the only fucking family she's got!" the more he thought about how fucked up the situation was, the more pissed he got.

Bastian was sick of Rocky trying to tell him what he needed to do. He finally reeled back and punched Rocky in the jaw.

Rocky's head reeled back from the impact and he stood there stunned for a moment before laying into Bastian.

* * *

Jagger watched as the two men in front of him went at one another with their fists. He stood there, smoking his cigarette, letting them battle it out.

"Bastian, what the…" Rocky tried to get out, but Bastian landed another blow.

"Leave my family problems out of this, Rico! Leave Cris out of this, hell, leave everyone I ever fucking cared about out of this! Just go back to turning wrenches at some hole-in-the-wall garage and get out of our lives!" Bastian was yelling.

Jagger could tell what Bastian had just said had hurt Rocky in a way he hadn't thought possible. What he wasn't expecting was that Rocky had reeled back with all the strength he had and caught Bastian's jaw as well as his stomach in a one-two punch. The blows sent Bastian to the asphalt.

"Take it back, motherfucker," Rocky seethed. "Take it back."Bastian stared at Rocky in awe. He'd never before seen Rocky like this. He realized he'd gone too far and broke down.

"Rocky, man, I'm…" he broke and let the tears fall.

"Bastian, bro, it's okay. I know you didn't mean the shit you said. I know you're just upset over the shit going on with Cris. But, man, you've GOT to get your shit together, 'cause you ain't no good to her like this," Rocky replied.

Jagger watched as Rocky became the "older brother" figure to Bastian, who let his walls down and openly weeped, if only for a minute. God, he missed those days between him and Lise. He swore then and there to avenge her death, no matter how long it took.


End file.
